


A Thousand Years Wouldn't Be Long Enough

by LozB4



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Immortal Joe, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Needs a Hug, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Acting Like a Married Couple, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Mortal Nicky, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozB4/pseuds/LozB4
Summary: College au in which Joe, Andy, Booker and Nile are all immortal but Nicky is not.Joe convinces the team to go to university with him instead of splitting up the team like they do usually when Andy gets fed up. Nicky is an adorable Italian mortal studying there who Joe falls for hard but attempts (badly) not to until neither can resist anymore.Through their relationship Joe bears the stress of loving a mortal and all the associated fragility that comes with mortality whilst Nicky is oblivious and just wants to be loved.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an ending plot for this but not much in the middle yet, I'm intending from 10-15 chapters of fluff mixed with angst and basically just Joe stressing about Nicky all the time. 
> 
> I had to shift Joe's age a little to make it more normal for him to be dating a university student so I'm going for that he died at 26 and Nicky is 23.

900 years of immortality and Joe still can't wake up for 9am.

He's fought in countless wars, died of every cause from starvation to impalement.

But he dreads no sound more than that of his alarm. 

Andy just says he's dramatic. 

Andy might be right. 

After one of Andy's many 'I give up' speeches, Joe somehow, he's still not sure how, convinced her and the other 2 immortals to go to university with him instead of letting the group split up for a few years.

Sure they aren't saving people, but they also aren't lying in bed for 7 months and seeing how many crates of vodka they can go through, though that was specific to Andy and Booker. 

Joe always wanted to go to university, he never wanted to get up at 8am though. 

When Joe staggers past the living room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he notices Booker never even made it to bed, instead he lies on the sofa cuddling a bottle of whiskey. 

"Book?" With a groan the Frenchman rolls over and presses his face into the sofa. 

"What?"

"You have a lecture in 2 hours in case you want to shower." 

"Not going."

"Unusual."

"Hey I didn't want to do this whole education gig, I'd be happy sleeping here and letting you be a student because that's what you want." 

"Why couldn't I room with Nile." Joe mutters as he keeps walking to the kitchen, their cupboards are bare and all that remains are a stale box of pop tarts that Booker left lying. 

With an intention to buy food on the way Joe dresses quickly, trying to actually make an effort on account of the fact he is meeting Nicky after his lecture. 

Joe has only known Nicky for 3 months, he's a mortal in his 3rd year of university and carries a certain maturity that Joe has missed in most of the students he's found. Nicky has an old soul and Joe feels at home. 

And yet they are just friends, more than anything Joe wants to tell Nicky how he feels, to spend his days memorising each little smile and seeing the light glint off those green eyes, at night he wants to draw little moans from Nicky's perfect throat and make him scream Joe's name until dawn. 

In fact the only reason he doesn't is Andy. 

Damn Andy.

The day Joe introduced the immortals to Nicky, Andy had pulled him aside and in hissed words muttered, "You can't have what you want with him. You'll break his heart."

Joe knows he should have cut it off there, invited Nicky round for a party or two but kept him at arm's length, for the benefit of both their hearts because he sees Nicky's face light up when he's near, the way the Italian's body leans into Joe's almost naturally when they sit close. 

And yet Joe can't deny Nicky anything, and he could never bear to see the hurt in Nicky's eyes. 

3 months. 

Just three months and Joe is in over his head. 

When he swings the door open Joe is too busy focussing on selecting the right key from his collection to notice that Nicky is poised, his arm raised to knock on the door so Joe barrels right into him and takes them both to the ground. "Jesus Nick I'm sorry." 

Nicky just laughs, "No harm no foul. You are distracted today." His smile is warm as he helps Joe to his feet, brushing his arms down Joe's coat to smooth the material. "I like this coat."

"Yeah I bought it last week. I'll have to let you try it on sometime you'd love it seeing as you always complain of being cold." 

"I don't always complain." Nicky mumbles but just smiles at Joe as they begin heading down the stairs. 

In his joy to see Nicky, Joe remembers it was entirely unexpected. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was at Nile's, she needed some help with her project last night and I just slept at theirs."

Joe ignores the curl of jealousy in his stomach, he knows Nile would never make a move on Nicky in the knowledge that Joe is in love with him. 

"Hmm, bunking with Miss Freeman I see."

"Its not like that and you know it. Anyway, we both have 9 am lectures so I thought we could walk together. But you are early."

"No food left in the house, gonna have to stop at a coffee shop." 

Nicky digs around in his pocket and then offers Joe a granola bar, "I don't know how you survive. You or Booker."

Immortality. 

"Thanks Nick- sure you don't want it, is this your breakfast?"

"I'm ok." 

"Nicky." Joe breaks the bar in half and presses it into Nicky's palm, "I've talked to you about being self sacrificing. Not a good survival technique." 

They reach Nicky's lecture first and Joe rests a hand on Nicky's arm, resisting the urge to lean and press a kiss to the Italian's rosy red cheek from the cold. "I'll see you at 12 and we'll go to the park?" 

Despite the fact it is coming into winter Nicky and Joe have a routine of going to the park, Joe will sit on the bench and draw the same tree as it changes through the seasons and Nicky will snuggle to his side and read. 'To stop the cold' they both say. They both know the only reason they go to the park is for an excuse to sit that close. 

As the lecturer goes on, talking about the works of Jackson Pollock or something like that, Joe lets his focus fall on the little sketch he's been doodling in his notepad, of Nicky, of course. Joe sorely wishes he could do those eyes justice.

He is so focussed on perfecting the shape of Nicky's nose from memory he doesn't notice that the lecture has finished until someone nudges his arm. "He's pretty." They comment with a nod to the drawing and Joe finds himself blushing at the complement as if it was directed at him. 

"You have no idea." 

After a practical class in which Joe gets yet more paint on his jeans he finally gets to leave and meet Nicky where he stands shivering by the art building. "I think you need to wear more coats."

Nicky just offers him a glare and Joe chuckles, sliding off his coat and wrapping it over Nicky's shoulders. "Joe no- you'll get cold."

"I promise you I won't." 

Oh Joe will get cold, the other immortals constantly bully him for his complaints feeling cold in what they see as mild climates compared to Russia or Canada. But immortality will protect him. Besides, Nicky is cold. 

"But we may have to skip out on the park today, can't have you turning into an icicle before you hand in your essay."

Something satisfies Joe in the way that Nicky's expression looks the way he feels at the prospect of not getting an excuse to press their bodies as close as possible. "Why don't we go back to mine, you can read and I'll find an even better subject than the tree."

"What?"

"You." 

Joe definitely wants to draw Nicky with the blush that spreads over his cheeks now. 

"You want to draw me?" 

"Every artist would want to draw you." Nicky's blush is of equal colour to a strawberry now and Joe decides to go easy on him. "I still need to drop by the park though, I'll take a photo of the tree and sketch it later, its part of my project. Oh and I need to buy shopping otherwise we'll all starve." 

Between them they carry the four bags of shopping, at Nicky's insistence because Joe would have been perfectly happy to carry it all but he does welcome the help. 

It seems perfectly domestic as Nicky helps him put the food away in cupboards and quietly at the back of Joe's head a dream of he and Nicky having a home together pops up, wedding bands on their ring fingers, maybe a couple of kids and a dog. 

All denied to him by immortality. He could never love Nicky like that, all for the selfish reason that it would hurt too much to watch him grow old. 

Lightly Nicky taps Joe's forehead and Joe startles, "What sorry?"

"I said shall we go to your room dreamer boy?" 

"Yeah, yeah come on." Joe can't help but to touch Nicky's back to guide him along but Nicky doesn't complain, waving to Booker who is staggering out the bathroom. "Ciao Booker." 

"Oh hey Nicky." Booker says, eyeing Joe's hand on Nicky's back and their general direction to Joe's bedroom. "Joe I need to speak to you about that leak in the bathroom for a sec."

"The leak in the- oh yeah." Joe mumbles at Booker's pointed look. "Nick just make yourself at home, I'll be through in a sec." 

Quickly Booker pulls Joe's arm and leads him to his bedroom whilst Joe complains, "No I don't want to be in your room it smells like socks."

"Shut up Joe- I thought Andy told you. No more Nicky."

"It may surprise you but Andy isn't my mother. I'm a grown man."

"Yeah a really grown man. You're 900 years old- how old is he? 20?"

"23. And if we're going by ages we died at I'm 26. Its not that weird- and more to the point, we're not dating. It doesn't matter."

"But you want to. I've never seen that look in your eyes before. He's going to die Joe. He's going to die and you won't and guess who has to pick up the pieces."

"You've never picked up anyone's pieces, especially not your own." Joe snaps, "We're not the same Booker."

"Yes because you've never had anyone to lose."

"Ouch." 

"Even if you could handle the fact of his mortality- how would you explain your lack of it- what if he saw you break your arm would you were your arm in a sling for 8 weeks to throw him off? Just- get rid of Nicky, Joe. Before you expose us all."

Joe doesn't say another word as he stalks off down the corridor to his room, Nicky is sitting on his bed which Joe now sorely wishes he made when he left in the morning but he is distracted from that fact because Nicky has Joe's blanket wrapped over his shoulders and up over his hair. "Cold Nick?"

"No." Nicky mumbles stubbornly. "Trying it out as a fashion trend."

"Oh really. So I could take it off you and you wouldn't be cold?" 

"No don't you dare-" Nicky laughs out as Joe springs on him and wrestles the blanket halfway off Nicky's shoulders, never intending to actually steal the blanket but they end sprawled across Joe's bed, Joe's hands either side of Nicky's face. 

There is a little spite towards Booker still left in Joe as he leans over Nicky who is just looking up at him, but strongly it is just an urge to be even closer to the beautiful man under him that drives their lips together.

As their lips meld together, Nicky's hands drift up Joe's back, gripping onto the material of his jumper and Joe almost jumps as Nicky's cool fingers brush against his skin. 

They keep kissing until they run out of air, Joe could have kept on going but he doesn't want his first kiss with Nicky to involve suffocation of the other. Nicky smiles as Joe brushes their noses together, "Hey look at that, I'm not cold." Joe glances over their bodies, he's practically blanketing Nicky's with his. 

"I think that's called cheating." 

"It doesn't feel like it. I've been waiting 3 months for a blanket like this one." He says running his hands up the length of Joe's back. 

"That sounds dirty. I just thought you should know."

"Yusef." 

"I regret telling you my real name." 

Nicky tangles his fingers in Joe's necklace and pulls him down until their lips are brushing again, "Shut up and kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events after their first kiss and Joe stays over at Nicky's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a little smut in this chapter, the main smut is in the next chapter, this is a trial run because I've never written smut for the eyes of other humans before

Time passes like a second and it is dark, the streetlights shining through Joe's window when eventually it is Nicky's cursed mortality that stops them kissing as he mumbles. "My lips hurt." Joe pauses, pressing a light kiss to Nicky's nose which makes Nicky groan, "No, no nose kisses. You are not making out with my nose." 

"Sentences I never thought I'd hear." Joe sighs out as he climbs off Nicky and lies beside him, tracing his fingers lightly across Nicky's cheekbones. 

Nicky's hands are still fisted into Joe's jumper as he leans in for another kiss and Joe accepts it then chuckles, "And here I thought your lips hurt."

"They do. It was worth it." He kisses Joe again and mumbles, "Worth it." 

Joe's arms feel incredibly empty when Nicky sits up with a yawn then wraps himself in the blanket that started it all. "I need to go home and study." 

He laughs at the whining noise Joe lets out, "And you need to draw. You have a project due in 3 days." 

"What if you studied me?" 

"Work on the pick up lines Joe." Nicky says with a laugh, pulling Joe in for another kiss then turning away to grab his coat.

Without a word Joe gets up and digs around for the warm winter scarf he bought and wraps it around Nicky's neck before picking up his own coat. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home its dark." 

"Joe I don't need walked home." 

"Indulge me." Nicky pauses then wrinkles his nose, 

"Take your sketchbook and stay the night." 

"Serious?"

"Yeah." A little smirk appears over Nicky's face, "I have the distinct advantage of living alone." 

As if prompted Booker burps loudly in the living room and they both burst into laughter. 

Joe fumbles through his desk draw, pocketing his pistol into the back of his jeans whilst Nicky isn't looking just in case, before pulling out his best sketchbook and a few pencils. His hand brushes over a strip of condoms and he pauses, just beginning to turn and ask Nicky when the Italian says, "Take those too." 

Joe quirks an eyebrow cheekily as he pockets the condoms and Nicky blushes, back to his shy self.

"Come Nicolo." Joe says with a wide smile, offering the other man his hand which he willingly takes. 

Joe's hand against Nicky's back is more confident as they exit the room again, curving round his hip and Booker must see it as they pass the living room but Joe just calls, "I'm staying at Nicky's." 

"Joe-" 

They walk hand in hand along the street and Nicky talks about the stars, making up his own constellations. "Look Joe- I shall call that one the pizza." Joe snorts with laughter, first as he looks up at the stars and then as he turns his gaze to Nicky who catches him staring. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just kinda beautiful." Joe wishes he could see the blush that is by no doubt on Nicky's face. 

Normally Joe would have checked his surroundings to see if anyone was watching, after lifetimes of homophobia the world has made him wary, but tonight he just pulls Nicky closer and kisses him. 

Behind him a car engine starts and Joe jumps, pulling away from Nicky to watch it pull away from the pavement and drive off. "Joe?" 

"Sorry- Did you see anyone get in the car?"

"No, why?" Joe keeps staring at the disappearing car, 

"Just wondering. Come Nicolo." 

Once they have reached the safety of Nicky's flat Joe subtly gets the gun from his trousers back to his coat which he leaves in the hallway then kisses Nicky's cheek. "You find things to study. I'll draw." 

They sit on opposite sofas, Nicky lying with his legs hung over the sides and a book propped up in his lap whilst Joe sits leaning against the arm of the other sofa, studying the lines of Nicky's face. 

"Are you really drawing me?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. I just- are you drawing-" He rests a finger on his nose and Joe frowns, 

"Of course I'm drawing your nose." 

"No- I mean- isn't it too big and-"

"Your nose is perfect. Like every other part of you. Worry not I shall make you look like the angel you are." 

In his quest to get every line, every shadow and finally the right colour of eyes, Joe spends hours just adding a little bit more detail, solely from memory after the initial sketch until he looks up and smiles because Nicky is fast asleep, his book slumped across his chest and Joe chuckles. 

With great care he gets up, switching off the lights then walking over to Nicky and resting the book down, "Come on bed time." 

Nicky just grumbles as Joe lifts him up but lets out a happy sigh when the older man kisses his cheek. 

Joe gets them into Nicky's bed that just smells like home to him, whilst he is arranging himself to wrap his arms around Nicky and pull his back to rest against Joe's chest Nicky asks, "Didn't you want to-"

"Sleep Nicolo. We have all the time in the world." 

How sorely Joe wishes that were true. 

Joe wakes to no Nicky in his arms and illogically he panics as he shouts through the flat, "Nicky?"

"I'm here Joe." 

Following the smell of eggs and toast Joe stumbles through and wraps his arms around Nicky's waist to rest his head on Nicky's shoulder. "You got me up at 7 am you monster." 

Nicky just laughs, leaning his leg back to press against Joe's hard member that was pressing into his hip. "Clearly I got someone else up too." 

"You have an awful habit of doing that." 

"Oh really." 

"Oh yeah. I firmly believe you wear those little blue gym shorts just to get me flustered." 

Nicky just smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Joe's mouth, "What if I do?" 

"Then you'll have to think of some way to make it up to me." 

With no other source of warning Nicky passes the spatula to Joe and says, "Don't let the eggs burn." Before dropping to his knees and hooking his fingers over the waistband of his own joggers that Joe wears. "Can I?" 

Somewhere in Joe's sleep addled, sex controlled brain, fireworks go off and confetti is released as he nods in a dazed fashion, never expecting anything to actually come of their flirting. "Please do." 

The air is cold as Joe's trousers drop and for a second he can feel himself soften before Nicky's mouth is around him and his interest is reignited greatly. "Gods Nick-" He rests the spatula down for fear of pulling the pan off the hob then rests his fingers in Nicky's hair, not pulling or tugging but just holding on. 

"This has got to be a safety hazard." He mutters and without removing his mouth Nicky glares up at him then doubles his efforts to completely distract Joe from the definite safety hazard. 

Joe requires no further stimulation but Nicky's warm mouth to orgasm minutes later and he has to lean one arm on the kitchen counter to stay upright as Nicky gets up and smugly wipes his lips a little. "Maybe I shall wear the gym shorts again later." Joe pulls Nicky into a kiss, tasting himself on the other man's tongue but Joe finds he doesn't mind very much. 

"Let me return the favour."

"No need." Nicky mumbles, turning back to the hob with a blush and Joe checks the front of his trousers then quirks an eyebrow. "What? It was very hot. You moan a lot." 

"You're something else you know that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After approximately 0 seconds of waiting Joe and Nicky finally get their proper alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, pure smut, possibly not even good smut. My ancestors are probably ashamed.

The dazed happy smile never leaves Joe's face through all his lectures or indeed his walk home because as he enters the living room and Andy, Nile and Booker all turn to face him Nile whoops, "Whoa, Yusef got laid." 

Behind her Joe notices both Andy and Booker clench their jaws and Joe sighs, "I know you guys don't approve but its not like you guys have never had people- I just want a chance to- I just want to be with Nicky, and I don't know how long it will last but I just want a chance. He's coming over tonight so can you please not give him the evil eyes of doom when he does." 

The immortals manage to spend a civil evening together, ignoring the fact that either Booker or Andy glare every time Joe turns away to text Nicky. 

They are mid way through a card game when the door buzzer rings and Nile looks as happy at the prospect of Nicky's arrival as Joe feels. "Alright all who do not live here, leave. Booker... Sorry." 

Andy and Nile are just filing out of the flat when Nicky appears at the top of the stairs and Joe is afraid his jaw might have hit the ground because Nicky is wearing those damn gym shorts and a hoodie despite the weather outside. 

Lowly Nile whistles and instead of blushing Nicky just laughs, "Thanks Nile." 

"Never let it be said that Nicolo di Genova does not know how to get a man." Nile mutters patting Joe's arm, "Enjoy yourself boys. Booker, wanna kip on the sofa and give them some space." Booker goes with a grumble and Joe guides Nicky inside his blissfully empty flat with a hand on his back. 

"How are you not freezing?"

"Came from the gym- I ran, I'm gonna need to steal your coat tomorrow."

"Who said you get to leave my bed tomorrow?" 

"My essay deadline." Nicky says with a grimace.

"Suppose I could write a letter to your professor?"

"Oh yeah how would that go?"

"Dear Professor, I need you to extend Nicolo's deadline because he turned up at my house wearing shorts that barely cover his ass and as such I will need to keep him in my bed for a minimum of 48 hours." 

"They cover my bottom!"

"Course they do Nicky, course they do." 

Because Joe is a gentleman, of course, he has prepared a hot meal that probably tastes awful to Nicky who actually has talent in cooking but the younger man eats it with relish and thanks Joe before washing up the dishes whilst Joe stands behind him, not helping unless palming Nicky's ass through the shorts counts. 

As he places the dishcloth down Nicky turns to kiss Joe who runs his hands up Nicky's back under the jumper. "Bed?" He asks and Nicky just nods, staggering slightly as he simultaneously tries to move to the bedroom and continue kissing Joe. Joe solves the problem by lifting the Italian and settling his practically bare thighs around his waist then kissing up into his mouth. 

Joe almost manages to walk smoothly through to his room, excluding the time he accidentally knocks Nicky's back against the wall and then when he loses his grip on Nicky when placing him down and drops him onto the bed, falling with him in a tangle of limbs whilst Nicky laughs. "Smooth." 

"Thank you, thank you." 

As they kiss Joe brings his hands up to tangle in Nicky's hair, "You like my hair." Nicky mumbles against his mouth and Joe pauses to think it over, he does like Nicky's hair, he likes the silkiness of it against his fingers and the way the slightest tug makes Nicky tilt his head back and expose his throat for Joe's perusal. 

"Have you done this before?" Joe asks after dragging Nicky's hoodie off and the younger man nods, 

"Yeah- you?" 

Joe wants to laugh at that, he's 900 years old, he's done it a lot. But it feels different this time. 

"Yeah."

Joe distracts himself from the thought that in his 900 years this is the first time sex has meant more than just meeting a need by kissing down Nicky's bare chest, focussing on his nipples which has the particular affect of making Nicky's back arch off the bed and him moan out Joe's name. 

When Joe's lips meet those damn shorts he glances up at Nicky who is watching with vivid attention. "Can I finally take these off you?" 

"And here I thought you liked them so much." Nicky says with a smirk, "Go on." 

With Nicky laid bare across his bed Joe finally takes in the view he's been missing for 3 months and he takes it all in before noticing how Nicky has begun to look shy. "Want me to be more naked?"

"What a question." Nicky breathes out, sitting up to unbutton Joe's shirt slowly whilst drawing the older man into a deep kiss. 

Once they are finally both naked Joe leans away from Nicky's kisses for a second to grab the lube he bought on his way home in preparation and then a condom which he places on the bed next to him. 

His fingers dance lightly over Nicky's skin down to between his legs as he asks, "Is this the way you want it?"

"Yes, please, si- I want you in me." 

"Have I mentioned how hot you are?" Joe asks as he grabs the lube and squirts a dollop onto his fingers, rubbing it between them for a second to warm it up then bringing one finger to Nicky's hole. As his finger breaches Nicky he presses their lips together, absorbing the other man's gasp. 

As Joe adds another finger Nicky brings his hands up to grip onto the back of Joe's neck, leaving light scratches that Joe knows will be gone in seconds. 

Once Joe is up to 3 fingers Nicky is writhing on the bed, his neck arched back beautifully so Joe can mark that pale skin with little bites that won't fade for days. "Joe if you don't- put the-" Nicky pauses with a frown and Joe hesitates before Nicky continues, "Put the- the ah what's the word Joe? Preservativo? The- the sock?" 

"Condom?" Joe asks trying to hide his laugh and Nicky burrows his face into Joe's chest. 

"Si- yes- put the condom on and get in me." 

"Your wish is my command." 

Joe once again swallows Nicky's moan with a kiss as he pushes in, distracting Nicky whilst he regains his breath. "You good?"

"I'm good, you can move- please." 

With Joe's only worry being to hurt Nicky he begins to thrust slowly until Nicky winds his legs around Joe's back and guides the pace for as long as it takes for Joe to get the idea and thrust harder, drawing himself right out then slamming back in hard enough for Nicky to lose his breath at each movement. 

"Fuck! Joe-Yusef-" Nicky's hands slide down Joe's back, scrabbling for purchase anywhere so Joe leans his weight onto one hand, never breaking his pattern of movement as he captures both Nicky's hands and pins them together above his head. "This ok?"

"Si, si." 

With Nicky's chest laid bare before him Joe devotes his attention to teasing Nicky's left nipple with his tongue and his teeth until Nicky tightens around him, "Joe I'm gonna-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence before coming hard enough that some reaches his chin and at that sight and the sensation of Nicky tight around him Joe buries himself deep and comes hard. 

"Fuck Nicolo you're perfect." Joe gasps out as he slumps down and rests his full weight on Nicky, which he feels bad about but Nicky doesn't say a word in complaint. 

Remembering himself slightly, Joe releases Nicky's hands and checks his skin for any damage but there is only a slight redness around his wrists, still to each wrist he presses a kiss before Nicky winds his arms around Joe's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. 

For at least 2 minute neither attempts to move before Joe shifts with a sigh, slipping out of Nicky and tying off the condom. Nicky sits up in the bed and grimaces at the state of his stomach and chest as Joe moves off, tossing the condom in the bin then vanishing to the bathroom and returning with a washcloth.

Nicky seems to fully expect to be tossed the cloth to clean himself but with an intimate care Joe wipes across Nicky's stomach and chest, lightly swiping at his chin affectionately before cleaning himself off. 

"You ok?" Joe asks as he returns from the bathroom, leaning over to cup Nicky's chin who just nods sleepily. 

"Getting my breath back." 

Joe climbs back into the bed and with an arm over Nicky's chest he brings him to lie down next to him. With a little snort he thinks back and then teases, "Sock?" 

"Oh stop it- you try speaking your second language all the time." 

"I am."

"You what? I thought you were American?" 

"My family comes from Jordan." Its not a lie, Jordan is the closest equivalent to where he once called home. "My first language was Arabic. English is my... 7th language." 

"What? But you- how are you so good at it? You never lose words." 

"I've had a lot of practise." 

900 years to be precise. 

"Italian isn't one of your languages is it?"

"I've never had cause to learn it before but-" With a kiss to Nicky's nose he smiles, "I might have found one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very much just fluff, the boys say 'I love you' for the first time and Joe loves snow. Also he's an incurable romantic

Aside from exams and deadlines, the next two months are blissful because Joe gets to spend half his time with Nicky and the rest thinking about him. 

As Joe leaves a 3 hour long lecture one freezing cold Friday he wraps his scarf tighter around his neck, breathing in deeply because Nicky has borrowed the scarf countless times and it just smells of him, like clean washing and warmth. 

It has not been a good day and its probably only going to get worse. 

Starting an argument with Booker and not finishing it is a recipe for disaster and Joe is tempted to message Nicky and beg to stay at his for the night but he doesn't want to invade his boyfriend's personal space, nor does he want to just cower away from Booker. 

The mundaneness of Joe's problems amuse him now. 

There is only an hour before his next lecture so he can't go home but Joe fully intends to just wait out the time in the nearest café and eat a muffin or something until Nicky calls his name. 

Joe turns, finding his boyfriend sitting on the edge of a frozen over fountain swinging his legs, probably just to keep moving for warmth. "Nico what are you doing here? Its freezing."

"I knew you had a 3 hour lecture I wanted to make sure you ate something warm." 

I love you.

The words stick in Joe's throat but he hopes his eyes convey it. They haven't got round to saying those precious little words yet and he's worried because Nicky seems in no hurry to say them. 

As Nicky gets up to greet him he presses a quick kiss to Joe's lips then shudders. "Its cold. Come on lets go to the food hall, I'll buy you lunch."

"Nicky you don't have to."

"You're having a long day I want to buy you lunch." 

They walk closely and Joe wraps his arm around Nicky's waist in an unusual display of public affection then rests his face against Nicky's warm neck. "Thank you."

Nicky just lets out a gargled hissing noise at the feeling of Joe's cold nose against his throat before spinning out of the older man's hold and laughing whilst Joe bends over double in stitches. 

"Oh what did I do before you Nico." Joe says, finally able to stand again and keep walking whilst Nicky describes the lecture he had in the morning and Joe listens with avid attention because Nicky describes the world with such a passion. 

Joe is unwilling to let Nicky leave after he has inhaled the food that Nicky bought him and the Italian makes a point of mentioning he is free for the day so Joe suggests, "Come to my lecture."

"Won't they mind?" 

"Nah, its a big enough class they won't notice. And I'll finally get to see you draw."

"I can't draw."

With the direction to draw a person, Joe dives into a portrait of Andy, done from a millennia of memories whilst Nicky for the most part takes to organising Joe's pencils into some sort of logical order but when Joe looks over at the end Nicky has drawn two stick figures holding hands, a big heart between them and whilst Joe snorts with laughter, his heart also tingles a little as he tucks the page into his sketchbook. "I'm keeping this you realise."

"I told you I can't draw." 

"Don't care its going on the wall." 

As the months are at their shortest, it is dark by the time they exit the lecture and snow has fallen so it is even colder. Without a second thought Joe begins to take off his scarf to wrap around Nicky who notices and prevents this by gripping Joe's hand and drawing it towards his own chest. "Keep your scarf I'm fine." 

"No complaining then."

"When do I ever complain?" 

They keep holding hands as they walk along the street, occasionally they will pass by people and Nicky will duck in behind Joe to make room on the pavement. 

A cold wind gusts and Joe tightens his scarf, turning to check Nicky isn't shivering but instead he notices just a single flake of white drift down from the sky and nestle perfectly into Nicky's hair. "Nico its snowing look!" 

Nicky glances up, not having the same joyful reaction as Joe as he tightens his coat around his chest. Without a word, or barely even looking away from the sky Joe pulls the scarf off his own neck and wraps it around Nicky's to which the other man offers no complaint this time before Joe lifts his hand to catch a snow flake. 

Growing up where he did Joe never saw snow as a child, just on the distant mountain tops to the north so even 900 years later he still has a childlike wonder of snow. 

Nicky just watches with a smile as Joe dances around the pavement grinning like a lunatic before he turns back to Nicky and presents a perfect snowflake, just melting around the edges. 

"Isn't it incredible? Maybe I'll draw one- I wish I had my camera you look beautiful right now. Not that you don't always I mean-" 

In entire fairness Nicky must be used to Joe just jabbering out all his thoughts at once but something changes in his eyes and with a softness that makes Joe feel warm to his core, Nicky smiles. "I love you Yusef." 

The words daze him slightly and Joe's foot slips in the snow. Before he falls across the pavement Nicky grabs him. "Joe!" 

With a thump they land on the thin layer of snow, well Joe does, he makes every effort to make sure Nicky falls entirely on top of him, after all only one of them can heal in seconds. 

"Joe are you ok?" 

Joe just leans his head back into the snow then starts laughing, shaking Nicky where he is sprawled on Joe's chest. "I think- In my own way- what I'm trying to say is- I love you too." 

How many times has he said that before? 

Never would be the answer. 

Fondly Nicky shakes his head and then leans forward to melt their lips together. "You are such a romantic."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is faced with the decision to stay with Nicky and face the pain of losing him later or to end it now and begin to recover.

The snow still falls a few days later outside Joe's bedroom window, the novelty still hasn't worn off on Joe as he sits sketching by the window, taking in the details of people walking by with their dogs or couples holding hands, Joe takes in a lot more notice of couples now he's part of one himself. 

On the opposite end of the bed Nicky lies propped up by the pillows as he reads, his feet resting on Joe's lap. Its been a silent afternoon of no conversation but Joe finds he doesn't mind at all, its a good silence of two contented hearts. 

Finally Joe runs out of subjects to draw so he places the sketchbook down on the floor then twists himself to lie on his back between Nicky's legs. Without hesitation Nicky puts his book down and then leans over to kiss Joe's forehead. "Are you happy?" 

"Very." 

Joe's gaze pulls to the picture Nicky drew which is pinned right next to the head of Joe's bed, standing out in the best way among all Joe's own detailed sketches and canvases. "Are you really going to keep that there?"

"Yep." He breathes in deeply, resting his face against Nicky's thigh then whispers out softly like it is a secret. "I could grow old like this." 

"We could. Just never leave the bed- or if we do it'll be to buy a puppy, and then we grow old together with the puppy." Nicky's voice is so soft and gentle like he is truly at peace and Joe realises then what a monster he is. Would he deny Nicky that life that he wants of calm and quiet, would he deny Nicky the chance to grow old with someone else? 

How could Joe grow old with anyone?

Immortality never really bothered Joe before 2 months ago, it was an adventure that he got to take with his friends. Of course he had lost people along the way but he bared that grief and recovered from it. 

How could he recover from this? How could he recover from Nicky? How could he live a life when his heart was tied to Nicky's mortal one? 

He's only been with Nicky for 2 months, in love with him for 5. Is that all it takes to break an immortal? 

What would it feel like after 60 years? 

Joe sits up with a start and Nicky is forced to let go of Joe's curls which he had been twisting around his fingers whilst Joe was having an existential crisis . "Joe?" 

"I- I am such an idiot- I completely forgot I have to help Andy finish her project- you can stay if you want- I don't mind I'll be a while though."

Nicky looks slightly bewildered as he sits up, "I'll go its ok. I need a new book soon anyway." 

Not completely forgetting himself Joe kisses Nicky's lips lightly then wraps his favourite scarf around Nicky's neck. "Let me know when you're home safe." 

"Ok- I love you- are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah you know how Andy gets. See you later Nico." 

Joe does burst into Andy's flat as soon as Nicky is down the stairs and both Nile and Andy just sleepily glare at him from where they were watching a movie on the sofa. 

"Did you lose Nicky?"

"No he's fine. Andy I need you."

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Nile asks, tossing a handful of popcorn at Joe. 

"Its more of a 300 years plus problem. Sorry Nile." 

"Eh fine. Don't want to hear your old folks drama anyway." 

Andy leads Joe to her room, of all their rooms Andy has really embraced the student life least as she just has a collection of axes and knives along her desk on top of an untouched history textbook. On one wall she keeps a list of areas she hasn't searched for Quyhn in and on the other a single photo of Joe, Booker, Nile and Andy all together for once. 

"What's wrong?"

"I can't lose Nicky."

"Joe I tried to warn you."

"I don't need the 'I told you so' bit." 

Andy just sighs, "I wish we all got a soulmate to go through this with. But we don't." 

"Was there anything leading off that?"

"Yes- Joe when you started going out with him you said you wanted your chance with him and you've had it, a good one at that. Now you have to choose if its worth all the pain later." 

"I can't imagine not being with Nicky now- what's that going to feel like in 60 years when his eyes just don't open one day? Am I going to be like Booker?" 

Andy sits on the bed with a sigh and pats the space next to her, automatically Joe rests his head on her shoulder once in range and she brings her hand up to brush through his hair. "Am I denying him the chance of a normal life?" Joe asks quietly and Andy sighs again, 

"Today is your turn to choose, you have to decide if you can live with that burden that will always weigh on you, every cold, every flu, every injury he gets, it'll hurt and one day he won't get better. But one day you're going to have to let him choose too, I'm not saying today, but he should have a right to pick the life you're offering him. It would be quite disconcerting to grow old whilst the man you love stays in his twenties." 

"If I choose him will you give me those 60 years? To live with him in peace?" 

"They're not mine to give in the first place Joe, its your life and if you want to spend it with him then I'll keep the bad things from your door." 

"What would you do? If Quhyn was mortal?" 

"If I knew the time I had with Quhyn was limited I would have- I wouldn't have changed a thing. We lived a thousand lifetimes together and I'll never forget them. Those memories never fade. As an immortal I say putting yourself through this is stupid and torturous- as your friend, I say don't walk away from the thing that's made you smile more in the last 5 months than you have in all the centuries I've known you." 

"Thanks boss." Joe mumbles softly, sighing deeply before getting up. "I should talk to Nicky."

"What are you going to do?" 

"Honestly boss. I have no idea." 

Joe doesn't immediately go to Nicky, he doesn't want to give the man whiplash, instead he waits until the next morning and sits outside Nicky's lecture until his boyfriend comes out chatting to one of his course mates. "Joe!" 

Joe can't contain the smile that spreads to his face at the joy that Nicky shows at the sight of him. That's the smile he wants to see every morning when he wakes up. 

"Hey Nico." He greets, lightly kissing his cheek and then watching as a spark of recognition crosses Nicky's companion's face. 

Nicky, oblivious as ever turns to her and smiles, "I'll see you in the tutorial? 3 o'clock." 

With a slightly put out nod she leaves and Joe watches after her. "I think she had a crush." 

"On?"

Joe just stares at Nicky for a second in disbelief. Does the man not know he looks like an angel on all given days. "You."

"Oh." 

"Oh what?"

"That's why she invited me to lunch the other day I thought she was being nice." 

"I think you forget sometimes how devastatingly gorgeous you are. Come Nico no more heart breaking for you today." 

"I didn't mean to- maybe I should explain to her." 

Joe just chuckles fondly at Nicky's pure heart, "Maybe I should send her flowers, I pity the person who has to get over you." 

"Does that mean you don't."

"Come again?"

"I thought I freaked you out yesterday with the- growing old together thing." 

Joe sighs deeply, his mind was pretty set when he was sitting outside but Nicky's smile to him set it in stone, "I'm not going to be the one who has to get over you, now or ever. I love you Nicolo." 

If Andy secretly breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Joe and Nicky curled up together on Joe's sofa that same evening, Joe would be the last person she would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky gets hurt and Joe stresses about it for 3 chapters. Whump and fluff and angst, angst too

4 months into their relationship and Nile loves Nicky as much as she did on the first day she met him, Andy, despite her previous disapproval slowly realised that Nicky wasn't going away any time soon and made an effort to welcome him into their little group, Booker however never warmed to him and whilst that bothered Joe greatly, he could occasionally understand as the man did have to listen to a great deal of sex but mainly they tried to keep that to Nicky's flat. 

With the weather finally getting nicer Nicky would spend more of his days running so on one particular sunny day in March Joe was hardly surprised to get to Nicky's flat and find it empty. 

After letting himself in with the key Nicky gave him, Joe calls out down the hall, "Hey Nico you home?" 

And at no reply he just shrugs and heads to the kitchen to start dinner. It isn't until it is dark outside and the dinner is all plated up and going cold on the table that he starts to worry. 

In a worried rush to find his phone, Joe bolts all around the kitchen before remembering it is still in his bag and showing 3 missed calls from Nicky. 

"Hey Nick you gonna be late? I'm sorry I missed your calls."

"Joe." Is all Nicky says softly and Joe's heart drops, 

"Nicky what is it where are you?" 

"I was- I was walking home and these men they came up behind me and they wanted the time and I gave it to them and they hit my head- why did they hit my head I gave them the time?"

"Nicky- where are you?" Joe repeats firmly, grabbing his coat and his keys before leaving the flat, taking his gun just in case. 

"I left the library."

"Ok, did you walk towards your flat?"

"Yeah?" 

"You're doing good Nico I'm coming to get you." 

"Ok." 

"Hey did they hurt you?" 

"Mmm my head hurts."

"Where else?" 

"I think they kicked my back. I don't know. My stomach kinda hurts. Joe?"

"I'm here its ok." 

Joe runs across the street, swearing when he trips and twists his ankle but he keeps walking as it cracks back into place. How sorely he wishes Nicky's wounds would do the same. 

"Hey I can see the library so you must be somewhere in between there and me. Are you near a road?" 

"Can hear the cars."

"Uh-huh." Joe prompts, hoping Nicky will go on, "What can you see?"

"Parked cars- I'm leaning on one, do you think they'll mind?"

"I'll write them a note." Joe soothes gently, "Are you in the car park opposite the supermarket? The one we cut through?" 

"Yeah."

Joe breaks into a sprint, not stopping until he rounds the corner and can see Nicky slumped against a car. 

What makes him furious is that a group of four large men, larger than Nicky and possibly Joe himself stand just a few cars over, digging through Nicky's bag. 

Quietly Joe takes his coat off and covers Nicky with it, "Hey sweetheart I'm here. I'll be right back." 

Making sure Nicky stays down Joe stalks over to the men, "Gentlemen- you seem to have taken something that doesn't belong to you." 

"What are you gonna do about it?" One grunts and Joe shrugs, he can feel his gun resting in his trousers but he doesn't quite want to turn it into a murder scene yet. 

"Ask for it back. Nicely." 

"Why do you care?" 

"You hurt him. I hurt you." 

"What is he your boyfriend?" The one holding Nicky's bag sneers and Joe just laughs before slamming his fist as hard as possible into that sneering face. 

With a grimace Joe pulls his hand back and watches as the bones reset, the man doesn't have that privilege for his face. The next two come after him and Joe sends one into a sign post with a satisfying thud and the other is left sprawled on his back after one uppercut. The last one looks between his bleeding and dazed friends and Joe just holds his hand out. 

"Forget me but I won't forget you."

As the last one runs, Joe shoulders Nicky's bag then heads back to his boyfriend who is trying to stand up. "Nicky whoa, come here." Nicky leans into Joe without any protest and Joe's heart melts a little because of it before he tries to get a look at the younger man's wounds in the dim streetlight. 

For all the times he's been wounded and killed, Joe curses the fact he knows nothing about injuries or first aid, but Nile should. "Nico we're going to my place ok? Nile will tell me if you need hospital." 

For the entire walk Nicky doesn't say a word, Joe has the younger man's arm slung over his shoulder whilst Joe's goes around Nicky's waist and they walk at a gentle pace. 

All the time they walk Joe murmurs comforts into Nicky's ear and worries about the matting of blood he can see in that silky hair. 

Finally they reach Joe's familiar building and he lets them in before eyeing the stairs and then Nicky's condition before sweeping him up into his arms and carrying him up the two flights before placing him down on unsteady feet. He knocks on Andy and Nile's door first but gains no answer so pushes into his own flat and yells, "Nile!" 

Nicky groans at the noise and Joe apologises gently as Nile rushes through, "What's going on? Oh my god Nicky! What happened?"

"He got mugged I think, I wasn't there he called me after." Without a word Nile gestures to Joe's bedroom and Joe gently pats Nicky's hip to get him to move, "Come on sweetheart." 

Between them they get Nicky to sit on Joe's bed and Nile lifts the edges of his top to reveal dark mottled bruising across his ribs. "Oh Nico." Joe murmurs softly, squeezing Nicky's shoulder whilst Nile goes to check behind his back.

"Its pretty bad here too Joe."

"Should I take him to hospital? I don't know anything with this stuff- why can't he just- heal." Nile just offers him a small smile then tilts Nicky's head to look at the blood. 

"We should take him to hospital, head wounds are nasty." 

Joe nods, turning to shout for Andy but she stands in the doorway already holding out her car keys, a surprisingly worried look on her face as she looks over Nicky. "Go to the hospital, I'm sure he'll be fine but its best to check." 

Nicky sits with his head on Joe's shoulder as they wait for 4 hours in the dingy hospital waiting room next to crying babies and drunks. "Ok we have to fill out this form Nico." Nicky just mumbles and presses his head into Joe's armpit, "Alright apparently I do." 

Joe scribbles in Nicky's details until he gets to emergency contacts. "Nico who is your emergency contact?"

"You." 

Joe smiles fondly, "What about your Mother?" 

"No you." 

"Sure your mother won't be angry if nobody contacts her?" 

"She'll be more angry if she comes and finds my boyfriend here." Nicky replies, his voice muffled into Joe's arm and whilst Joe stores the homophobic parent information for a later date, he smiles because that's the most lucid sentence Nicky has managed all night. 

Finally after 5 hours of waiting a doctor comes out holding a clipboard. "Nicolo di Genova? Did I say that right?" She asks Joe as he convinces Nicky to stand. 

"Yeah, but he likes Nicky." 

"Nicky it is. And you are?"

"Joe- uh his boyfriend." 

"Not a problem, you guys just come this way-" 

She gestures for Joe to get Nicky to sit on the hospital bed which he does before detaching his hand from Nicky's and stepping back causing Nicky to let out a soft whine then slump down on himself a little. 

"You can still hold his hand." Instantly Joe goes back to Nicky and catches the doctor's little smile before she scans down the page then begins checking Nicky over. 

After about 20 minutes of prodding and poking she nods, "He should be ok. I'll prescribe some pain medication for his ribs and I've checked over his head, its just a mild concussion he should recover in a few days. I've put 2 stitches through that head wound to stop the bleeding. Just make sure he takes it easy and gets lots of rest. I'm sure you'll take good care of him." 

"Right- yeah- is there anything else I can do for him?"

"Just keep him warm, lots of fluid, make sure he eats but not too much as he may throw up. Don't worry you seem like a natural."

'I'm not!' Joe wants to scream at her, he has no idea how to care for a wounded human, especially one as precious to him as Nicky.

"Come on Nico lets go home." 

The world is quiet as they drive home, rain patters down on the empty streets and across the windshield.

Every few seconds Joe will look over at Nicky where he dozes in the passenger seat, Joe isn't entirely sure if Nicky wanted to go to his home or Joe's but considering Nicky's has a considerable lack of Booker in it, he takes Nicky there, making sure Nicky is settled on his favourite sofa whilst Joe goes about tidying the mess he left from dinner. "Nico?"

"Mmm." Nicky mumbles, flopping sideways on the sofa and Joe can't help but smiling fondly as he goes over to set him upright. 

"Do you want food?"

"I want to sleep Yusef." Is all Nicky mumbles and Joe nods, he knows Nicky only uses his real name when the moments are most intimate. 

"Alright to bed with you." 

They lie curled up in their usual way, Joe hugged against Nicky's back and once his head is pillowed carefully the younger man falls into a quick but light sleep. Joe stays curled around him, his head resting against the back of Nicky's and inhaling that familiar smell of Nicky's shampoo that is mixed with the smell of the hospital and blood. Joe has never been bothered by the scent or thought of blood before but the image of it matting Nicky's hair sticks in his mind and the smell seems overpowering. Yet he'd never move away. 

Faintly in the back of his head Joe can hear Andy's voice, 'Every injury he gets, it'll hurt and one day he won't get better.'

Why did the light of Joe's life have to be mortal? 

He's so fragile and delicate in Joe's arms.

Like a butterfly in a beast's hands. 

Joe smiles a little, nobody has ever accused Nicky of being fragile. And he isn't. Not even Booker has the courage to pick a fight with Nicky. Even if he's never raised a single finger his words could cut like a sharpened blade. 

"Joe?" Nicky asks softly into the darkness and Joe lifts his head worried, 

"What is it my love?"

"You're thinking so loud my mother in Italy can hear you." Joe chuckles, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing- I don't like thinking of you getting hurt."

"I'll be ok. You saved me."

"I didn't but if you want to make me the knight in shining armour for the story I'll take it." 

Nicky inhales deeply then rests his head against Joe's, whispering softly, "You saved me." 

"Always will."

How Joe wishes that were true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I will update soon!


End file.
